Cursed
by aphologistic
Summary: Cursed to live as a wolf Delany's life takes a dramatic turn when she finds an unconscious Pan in the woods. (Slight AU where Pan didn't die) Discontinued and rewritten in We Are Cursed.
1. Chapter 1

Drinking the water I leaned my head down, lapping up a few gulps before I accidentally caught sight of my own reflection. I've hated my reflection ever since the incident. Pro tip for your life:don't tick off powerful witches and don't get turned into a wolf. It sucks quite a bit.

An electrical zapping noise deafened out all other noise before seeming to be sucked into a vacuum. Spinning I was slapped in the face by a wave of salty and fishy ocean air washing over me only to quickly subside into the normal leafy forest smell.

Curious and confused I began to cautiously walk forward, sniffing the air for any signs of danger. Magic was definitely heavily involved in this, but hey, when you live in the Enchanted Forest it really is in the name.

At last I found what seemed to have been left behind, a human. More specifically a boy. Humans, well humans are generally bad news for me. They mean arrows and spears or swords, all things I really do not want piercing me. They are quite literally a pain.

But the boy seemed to be unconscious and I couldn't just leave him there. Getting closer I could smell blood and could see a dark stain spreading out from his chest. His clothing was an odd mix of green and brown rags stitched together with no apparent order.

Edging closer I could see that he was very faintly breathing, though listening I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Curious, but sometimes it seems people choose to not keep their hearts in them which isn't an unwise choice from my experience. The body is a far too common and fragile place to keep such a precious thing in.

Studying his face I realized that he was actually quite handsome with high cheekbones and a curved nose and small mouth. His hair was a tawny color and his skin seemed to be lightly tanned. He was probably around eighteen or so, though I've lost my touch with guessing ages.

Getting within a few inches of his sprawled form I was both terrified and relieved when he stirred slightly. His eyes opened, revealing them to be a complimentary green, but that was where the peacefulness ended. He saw me standing there and automatically grasped for a knife I had failed to see tucked into his boot, and so I jerked back and headed deeper into the forest.

I had done almost everything I could do by simply checking on him. Paws aren't exactly the easiest things to use for treating wounds. So he had lost some blood and probably had a concussion. It wasn't my job to take care of him.

And there was the nagging guilt. I slowed to a walk and glanced back to see him looking ever so _lost_.He had laid the knife down in the leaves and seemed to be rubbing his head with the tips of his fingers. He slowly stood up, and then with a look of childish defeat, sat back down.

I left then, afraid that he wasn't as injured as he appeared, and would come after me. It's was a foolish fear I know, but I couldn't shake the ingrained feeling of _humans equal bad news._

Hunting down a rabbit I was about to settle in for yet another meal of raw meat when I recovered another wave of guilt. I had no reasons to feel guilty except for the fact that I had left a bloodied boy alone in a forest full of hungry creatures. No reason to feel guilty at all.

Letting out a defeated huff I picked up my meal, realizing that I wouldn't be able to have a settled stomach until I resolved this matter. I followed my scent trail back to the place he last was, and half to my surprise he was still there. He had built a small fire in the ground and scraped the leaves away from it.

Looking closely I couldn't decide if it was the glow of the setting sun or fire, or crying that tinged the corners of his eyes a raw red. Quietly moving closer opposite the fire of him I held my head towards the ground in as non-aggressive position as I could.

He noticed me when I was four or five feet from the fire, and seemed to instinctively grab for his knife on the ground, but stopped when he saw me skitter away from it. I edged closer as he hovered above grabbing it.

When I was two or so feet from the fire I placed the rabbit on the ground, nudged it towards him with my nose, and then ran for it. I dodged trees at a nerve-wracking pace, even though I knew he wasn't going to follow.

Stopping, I decided that I would check back on him in the morning. Until then, I had some hunting to do.

 **•••Authors Notes•••**

 **So this is just a project I started on for fun so I'm not so sure if the rating will stay the same or how long it will be. If you're confused it's taking place after Regina broke Pans curse and he's (clearly) still alive but was transported to the enchanted forest like the rest of them. I'm trying my best to portray Pan as how I think he would have reacted after everything he's been through/done. I'm open to helpful criticism and reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I returned in the morning I brought a bounty from my hunt consisting of a squirrel that had been too slow. I hated my eating habits honestly, but I couldn't sustain my wolf-body on vegetables. That and fish were extremely hard to catch without a pole.

I had hoped that he would be asleep when I arrived but alas he was up, and seemed to be washing the blood off of his shirt down in the river. He didn't hear me or see me and I half wanted to just leave the squirrel and run off again, but I decided to try to be braver then I had before.

Setting the squirrel down I laid down and crossing my paws, and laying my head down on top of them. I never allowed myself to take my eyes away except to blink. I didn't trust him as much as I felt pity for him. I hated seeing things confused, it just rubbed something wrong in me and set me into a mode to try to fix it.

At first when I had been transformed into a wolf I had desperately tried to get help, to get anyone to see that I was a girl not a wolf. But nobody saw it. Instead I got pitchforks thrust at me and arrows shot at me. I had been a wolf for a while now and I wasn't quite sure how old I was anymore. When I went under the spell I had been about thirteen, and if I had to guess I would say that I had been a wolf for maybe four years. But with my luck the spell might increase or decrease my aging so I wasn't quite sure.

He returned from the river wet shirt in hand, though he halted when he saw me, which seemed to be his only other reaction to me besides grabbing his knife. At least he wasn't making it hard to not get attached. After all, a breathing statue isn't that loveable.

I slowly raised myself up off of the ground, and nudged the squirrel with my paw. I then retreated a few steps back and decided to watch and see how he reacted. At least he wasn't a complete numskull and seemed to get the message, slowly walking forward ,after putting his shirt on a log to dry, and picking up the squirrel.

He slowly reached his hand out towards me, palm down, as if he intended to pat my head. Instinctively I flinched and snarled, ears pinning themselves back against my head. He pulled his hand back, and standing up shot me an odd look, a mix of interest and cockiness. He walked back to his side of the fire and started to clean the squirrel.

I plopped down where I was, resting my head on an outstretched forepaw. I almost enjoyed seeing that it wasn't what the shirtless boy had expected me to do. Looking, I could see a deep gash running along the front of his chest, and then mirrored on his back, though the front gash seemed slightly smaller. It was if he had been stabbed through the heart, but I doubted that for two reasons. One, the wound didn't run entirely through him, and two he should be dead if that had happened. Heart or no heart the blood loss alone would probably be enough to keel him over. It surely had a curious story to go with it, but I couldn't exactly speak to ask about it. Hell I didn't even know this kids name, I just knew that he had almost fallen from the sky and plopped into my life. Actually I knew magic of some sort caused this but I didn't know why or how and it was starting to bug me.

Okay so maybe I was getting into this for more than just today. My interest was piqued and I had nothing better to do. Glancing over I saw that he had skinned the squirrel and was cooking it over the now dwindling fire. He got up and started searching for more fire wood, though he always seemed to remain a good distance away from me which I appreciated. Personal space was severely underrated.

The cooking squirrel made me realize that I sorely missed cooked meat. My form was changed but my taste buds weren't. Blood and bones was an acquired taste that I barely managed to stomach each night and slightly crispy squirrel was sounding like a feast fit for royalty.

I think my eyes betrayed my longing because the boy stopped halfway through his meal and offered me a hind leg of the squirrel. I perked my ears up but didn't move. He got the message and tossed it closer. Warily I half raised up and retrieved it, and laying back down began to gnaw on it.

Hell I had missed cooked meat.

My tail was wagging with shameful pleasure when I finished the small scrap and I couldn't stop it. If I could blush I would have. My pleasure seemed to make the boy happy, as he smirked, one eyebrow raising with a life of its own. He had put his now-dry shirt on and seemed to be contemplating something.

He was particularly careful of his wounded shoulder, and ripping off small pieces of his shirt began to try and make a makeshift bandage for it. I was guessing that either he couldn't use magic or he didn't like it. Either way no magic meant that I would be safer since a knife can only be thrown so far or used to do so much damage.

As night set in and the fire began to dim I could feel sleep beginning to pull at my own eyes, and stood up. I wasn't comfortable enough sleeping near him yet due to the fact that in my sleep I would be far too vulnerable. Though killing the thing that has been bringing you food is generally a bad idea.

I headed into the night with my head high and full intentions of repeating my actions in the morning. This was just starting and I had a suspicion that things would only get more interesting.

 **•••Authors Note•••**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it's really encouraging!**


	3. Chapter 3

I returned in the morning with another gift of a rabbit. It was getting to be annoying, hunting for two, But I preferred to catch two smaller things and not hunt deer. They fought back too much for my comfort.

The boy seemed to have woken in a bad mood as I saw a look of childish annoyance, twisted like many of the spoiled village children's faces when their parents actually told them no. He was sitting on a log he had dragged over to act as a chair next to the fire that was now just embers glowing in the morning light.

I looped around and stopped to get a drink of water before presenting my gift. When I began to trot up the bank I was slightly off put by the amount of rage behind his eyes. He had old eyes for being so young. He looked like he had seen too much and just wanted to wash his mind clean. I recognized the look from my own past.

I took a few steps closer to him this time before placing the rabbit down and retreating to the edge of the clearing. I had been there maybe half an hour when I heard an odd noise, like the beginning of a sob that had broken in two.

"Peter Pan never fails, and now he has." his tones reminded me of a spoiled brat again, and I got the impression that he was used to getting what he wanted. I didn't react besides swiveling my ears to face him fully.

"My own son messing up my plans. It's _pitiful_." his tones wavered between regretful and resentful. My alarm bells were ringing off of the hook at this point. So he had a _son_. I felt like my best option was to pray that I could play a dull animal so that he wouldn't pay attention to me, seeing as he was a little bit psycho at the moment, talking about some guy named Pan and having a son. I was beginning to question just how hard this kid had hit his head when he was transported here.

He had been whittling while speaking, and now his knuckles were turning white they gripped the knife so hard. He tensed his fingers and then relaxed them and repeated, seeming to be trying to calm himself down. He stood up and went towards the river, and I lost interest.

I stood and began to pad away when I realized that I was in an odd position. I could leave, which was safest, but I had gone and done a silly thing. I had gotten attached to the odd boy who acted like a spoiled boy playing king. I sighed, realizing that I had shoehorned myself into a complicated situation for the long run. Not even four full days into this and I was emotionally stuck. I didn't trust him but he hadn't tried to hurt me so I was pretty neutral on my stance with him.

Walking away I decided to weigh my options. Leaving offered safety, but also assured boredom. Staying offered the chance of adventure and friendship of some sort, but also danger to me. In the end I decided to stay, and if I was going to commit to this he would be needing some things. After all if he was a little mental then I was just going to have a more difficult job.

Loping through the forest I followed one of the old unused deer trails for about forty minutes and then took a severe right. I ended up almost tumbling into the village, but thankfully I stopped from tripping through the brambles that separated me from the road. The village was a hot spot of danger for me, with frightened parents not wanting a wolf near their children. _Relax people you don't bathe them enough for them to look appetizing. Plus just no, gross._ Selecting my target, a secluded cabin on a hill, I began to circle in closer.

I knew the boy would need some things and so I fully intended to get them. Plus I had watched this village and knew that there was no shortage of food and supply's. They might miss a few things for a bit but once the trader came around they would be fine.

I was able to force the door open by leveraging my paw inside and then slamming my shoulder wait into it a few times. Once inside I found a blanket and dragged it onto a thick cloak I had also found and placed on the ground. Sloppily grabbing some food items and a jug of something I placed them on the cloak and collected the corners in my mouth. Picking it up was awkward, but I managed it somehow.

Mumbling a halfhearted apology to the empty building I took off into the forest, startling a small child and it's mother. She shrieked and so I just ran faster. Eventually I made it into the clear where I knew I wasn't going to have people looking for a new rug coming after me and was able to slow down.

Making it back to the makeshift campsite was tedious and I spilled once or twice on the way there but I got the job done, with the blanket and cloak at least the boy would now have a makeshift bed. Like hell could I treat a cold if the boy got one so preventive measures it was with keeping him warm.

I placed the bundle down in a messy heap with the boy looking rather stunned at it. I tilted my head and slightly dropped it to suggest that he should come look at the bundle, and then promptly backed away a few steps.

He came forward and I wagged my tail slightly, proud of my achievement. It's a proper feat when you can be a thief without hands in my book.

"Well you're quite useful, aren't you?" he asked in a tone slightly different then earlier, lighter. People had a habit of lightening their voices with animals and so I took it as a good sign. I wagged my tail a bit harder and he smiled, and crouched down, offering his hand palm up. I humored him and did the stereotypical slow edge up and questioning sniffing of his fingertips.

He had traces of some very strange smells lingering to him, of unusual plants and lots of different people smells. Many it smelled like, were boys also, though I caught some odd harsher smells mixed in that masked many other scents.

I flinched when he moved to ruffle his fingers through my head fur, and he flinched back in response. I wasn't ready to be manhandled like a pet. That was actually a fear of mine in this. I was afraid of him thinking that he somehow owned me or could keep me like a pet.

That was an issue with humans, either they hated you or wanted to keep you locked up for their own joy and entertainment. I understood most animals didn't mind it and it's good for them to be taken care of but I still have the mind of a human and couldn't deal with that mentally.

He made a proper meal with the food I had brought, or at least a makeshift one. He put a portion of the rabbit aside though, and after he finished eating sat on the ground with his back to the log. He took the rabbit chunk in his hand and held it out towards me, and in response I over dramatically yawned and laid my head down on my paws.

I knew the drill. He was trying to gain my trust or bait me in and would probably try to pet me again. I wasn't against food or trust exercises but I just felt like petting would be wrong. I had both the pride of a human and wild animal telling me that no, petting would be disgraceful.

He made the occasional noise to get my attention and kept trying to bait me in with the rabbit but I simply ignored him. Finally he placed if down by the end of his boots and took up his knife and began to whittle.

I crept forward slowly, a step every few minutes, my belly never leaving the ground. I reached the piece of meat and decided to take it back a few feet away. _No petting is going to happen today buddy._ It was nice to have meat without the fluff attached, but it was also still raw and the texture made me long for it to be cooked. But I reasoned that seeing a wolf throw a chunk of meat onto the fire would make him question a few things more than I had already caused, and so I just sat and ate it.

Though careful of his shoulder he hadn't let it stop him from moving with ease. I could see that it was still bothering him by the occasional huffs of air he exhaled when he moved the wrong way and his shirt rubbed the wound. I didn't have any healing supplies to offer him, and about the only plant I recognized was if it was a dandelion, and as far as I knew they had zero healing properties.

My eyes slowly grew heavy as the dancing flames cast shadows on the nearby trees, and in the moment of peacefulness I forgot the dangers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I awoke it was oddly peaceful. A few birds were singing, the river was gurgling in the back, and the glowing embers of the fire cast a gentle warmth that drove away the morning fog.

It seemed that the boy was still asleep. I really wished to have a name to go with his face but, I couldn't do much else but bark and growl. Getting up I stretched and padded to the river to get a few gulps of water. When I returned he was getting up, hair mussed from tossing in his sleep.

I made a small noise between a whine and a strangled whimper in an attempt to say some form of hello. It was an undignified noise and awkward but I hadn't used my voice much in my new form.

"Morning." he mumbled as a yawn overtook him. Going over to the fireside I snatched up an apple I had stolen yesterday and brought it over to to him, dropping it on his lap. He winced when he felt the drool on it, but mumbled something halfheartedly anyway. He didn't try and touch me though, which I appreciated.

I went and laid down a few feet away. I didn't really have a hobby like whittling to do while sitting since chewing sticks had never really appealed to me. Too splintery for my comfort. I'm pretty damn sure that a splinter in your gums would hurt like crazy.

"Lucky me having you show up." he spoke after awhile while fiddling with the apple core. "Your like a nursemaid. Maybe you were somebody's pet before, you're not feral." his voice had a nice accent to it that made the words seem to just naturally flow.

I perked my ears and titled my head but otherwise remained still. At least it seemed the playing-wolf scheme was going with only minor suspicions. He was sitting cross-legged on the blanket I had brought, the green cloak wadded up where he had dropped it when he awoke.

He got up and tossed the apple core into the embers. The embers hissed and the apple core began to burn leaving a smell in the air that was none too pleasant. After stopping by the river he returned to the camp, hair still mussed as ever. Going over to the jug I had brought he opened it and sniffed the contents, and then took a sip of the liquid. Sniffing the air I smelled the slightly fermented smell of some form of homemade alcohol.

The boy removed his shirt and then the wound dressings and taking them to the river washed them, and upon coming back held his hand over the wound. A green glow began to heal his wound, but it seemed to only heal it partially. He then poured a small amount of the alcohol on the rags. He winced slightly when he put the dressings back on but gritted his teeth and tied them on. Slipping his shirt back on he turned to me.

"Well, if you're going to stay around, you'll need a name now won't you?" he spoke while slowly edging closed, only stepping forward a few inches at a time and only every other word. I tensed as he drew closer, and he read my body language and stopped moving forward.

"I think that I'll call you Shadow." he spoke in a resolute tone, as if he was entirely sure that the name would stick. Honestly I didn't mind the name, or well nickname, though it was a little odd.

"I've been needing a replacement one ever since I _lost_ mine." he continued, though it was more to himself. I was mildly perturbed but took it as a cheap metaphor. Maybe he had lost a close friend or a pet that followed him closely. At least that would make more sense then physically losing his shadow.

I had phased out for a moment and when I realized it he was leaving the campsite, and so out of curiosity I followed at a distance. It was a pretty routine wandering and scouting of the land trip that I had done myself many times before, but he went slowly, as if memorizing every tree. He seemed oddly comfortable in the wilderness, not reacting to the noises, as if it was his home.

He had found some mushrooms when I got distracted by a squirrel. With the rumble in my stomach growing into a roar I decided to hunt the squirrel down, and upon doing so, promptly ate it. Perking my ears to listen for the boy I realized that I hadn't seen him in quite a few minutes.

Locating a scrabbling noise I trotted over to it, in a perfectly satisfied mood. That mood stopped the moment I say him though. He was on the ground, his skin as white as a sheet. Spasms seemed to be wracking his body and his hands were weekly clutching at nothing.

Terrified I froze for a moment. He was mumbling something about 'betrayal' and 'needing to go home' but I was pretty sure he was mentally out of it and so I wasn't paying too much attention to his incoherent ramblings.

Rushing up I began to bark and whine frantically, nudging him with my nose. For a moment he kept on spazzing, and then one of his hands grasped at my fur, and seeming to realize that something besides shadows was in his grasp, he stopped.

I made a worried whining noise and he opened his eyes slightly, though I could see that he wasn't focusing on anything and seemed to be spacing out. He looked around confused and a look of surprise seemed to be setting in.

"Felix why are you here? I took your heart." he mumbled, eyes moving frantically. I was beginning to panic since the boy seemed to be hallucinating and I didn't know how to exactly snap him out of it.

"Felix, come back here. The lost boys and I are about to start a game, aren't we boys..." the slurring of his voice continued and seemed to be getting worse. I began to nudge him with my paw, until I had both paws on his side in an attempt to shake him awake. He began to sit up and I was relieved to see that he wasn't going to die on me or something. That would have been really awkward considering that I had gotten attached to the kid.

I panted and nudge his shoulder with my nose. He didn't respond to me, but seemed to be staring off at something that didn't exist. He began to stand up with all the grace of a drunk man, and so I hesitantly nudged his hand onto my head. He seemed to instinctively know to lean some of his wait against me, and considering that my head came about to his waistline, it worked surprisingly well.

We began to move forward, him still incoherently asking questions and talking, as if there was somebody answering his questions and talking to him in turn. Several themes seemed to pop up in his ramblings, something about a place called Neverland, a group called the Lost Boys, and something about a shadow. I didn't have too much faith in this kids hallucinations and so I didn't bother trying to connect them together.

The spasms seemed to have stopped but he was starting to become tired and I could hear it slurring his occasional word until by the time I steered him into the camp he was stumbling on air.

I walked over with him until he collapsed on the makeshift blanket bed. Stepping over his long legs I grabbed the corner of the cloak and pulled it over him as best as I could.

I noticed something very peculiar about him. He had no shadow. Logically it didn't make sense since it wasn't as if the light was passing through him, but he simply didn't have a shadow. His eyes were closed and the only thing telling me he was alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

With no shadow and no heart I was honestly surprised he still had lungs. The kid either was slowly getting rid of pieces of himself or was just very good at losing things.

I found a thick branch and pulled it over the embers of the fire, not getting close enough to singe my fur. The scent of burnt fur is enough to raise the dead and I didn't want to wake mr. sleeping beauty who was at least half alive. Padding over I flopped down next to him and laid my head down close to his hand, hoping that if he started spazzing again I would wake up.

The kid seemed to have his own issues and demons, and hell maybe he was a demon, but I was starting to like his weirdness, plus I would feel rather guilty if I left a hallucinating invalid alone in the woods. After all, there were more dangerous things than myself in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The night, well the night turned into hell. The boy seemed to have nightmares all through the night, and seemed to be prone to talking in his sleep. I did learn that his name was Peter, though I found this odd due to the fact that he had referred to a Peter Pan before, but maybe speaking in third person was normal for him.

When dawn finally came and the light began to chase away the fog I couldn't have been happier. With less then three hours of sleep fueling my brain I paced around the campsite aimlessly waiting for the boy to either wake up or to start speaking again.

He began to mumble something in a tone that sounded like he was giving a death sentence, and so I decided that he had slept long enough. I trotted over slightly and began to bark loudly. The most damage it would do was chase away prey and so I wasn't worried about attracting attention. We were in the middle of the woods after all.

Peter woke with a start and I wagged my tail when I saw in his eyes that he seemed to be all there today and not somewhere else. He seemed rather ungrateful for being woken up in the middle of his dream, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was starting to be weirded out by the situation and preferred to have a conscious person around to unconscious.

Realizing that all of the food supply was gone by this point outside of a few possibly poisonous mushrooms, and with Peter being in such a state that I would have to go and hunt something down. Again. I seriously needed to steal this kid a fishing pole so he could start getting his own food.

Reluctantly I left, even though I felt nervous leaving him alone. Heading out deeper in to the forest it took me longer then I liked to locate any food. It seemed I was paying the prize for barking already. Sniffing the air I located the scent of a rabbit.

Finding and offing the creature I decided that he would just have to learn to share this one. Getting past the taste of it in my mouth I decided to just run the entire way back to the campsite, which left my limited energy supply practically nonexistent.

Letting the stiffening body fall from my mouth I found myself to be panting shamelessly and dragged myself down to the river for a drink, hardly glancing at the boy who was drawing something in the dirt.

The water was cold and relatively clean tasting, and I lingered for a moment, submerging my muzzle under its flow. Leaving the river, my maw was dripping wet and I didn't really care. I was expected to have the manners of a wolf not a girl after all.

Peter at least seemed to have calmed down some. I drew as close as I felt comfortable to look at his sketch. It was rudimentary, not that I was expecting a masterpiece when it's made of dirt, but still. It was either a star map or just a bunch of random dots scattered across the ground.

"Neverland is calling me back Shadow." he spoke cryptically at one point, drawing-stick lingering on a medium sized dot that was to the right of another, larger, star-dot.

I panted but had no way to translate my confusion. If I could I would ask who or what the hell was Neverland, why is it calling to you, and when was he going to cook the rabbit. Food called to me and so I went and retrieved the rabbit and dropped it to the side of his drawing. It was messy, but I tore off a chunk and took it to my regular spot on the far side of the fire.

He cooked and ate the rabbit, though his mind seemed elsewhere. I watched intently when he was eating some mushrooms due to the fact that I didn't entirely trust his knowledge of what was poisonous or not. Rambling about having a kid when he himself was a kid wasn't exactly instilling a feeling of trust in his mental health.

Finishing my own meal I closed my eyes for a moment. I seemed to have drifted off because when I awoke it was to the hissing of the fire as he extinguished it . I glanced over in confusion and even through my bleary-eyes I could see that his makeshift bed was rolled up, and the cloak was folded up. Like he was planning on leaving.

 _Yes leaving when you just collapsed the day before is a stellar plan Peter_ , I wanted to say with all of the sarcasm I could muster, but instead all I could do was make a high pitched whining noise in confusion. He slung the cloak over his shoulder and picked up the blanket. Walking near to me he crouched down and looked into my eyes.

"I have to go Shadow, and I don't know if you're going to follow me or not." he spoke and I couldn't tell by his tone if he wanted me to come or stay, and so I stayed put. He sighed, but seem to pick himself up mentally and began to walk away.

He glanced back once, and I decided in that split second that I was going to go. I couldn't let a possibly crazy invalid go wandering off on his own now could I? Okay I probably could but the guilt would be too much to deal with if anything happened.

And so I got up and trotted over slightly, which he responded too by smirking as if he knew that was going to be my response. I didn't really mind, simply due to the fact that yes it was predictable and I felt a little silly honestly following a boy around like a pet. I just had to remind myself that he didn't know I was a human and so therefore it should be less awkward, but I knew and couldn't get past that.

I followed him loosely, never really darting off, but not sticking to his every move either. He seemed to just know where he was going and so I decided to trust his instinct. We walked for a long time, and I was just glad that we hadn't run into any other people. One person was all I could handle really.

Dusk was setting when we stopped and he began to set up camp, or just scrape together a fire and roll out his blanket. I heard a creek or river trickling nearby, and so I decided to go get a quick drink before settling in for the night.

The river was large and smooth, I could barely tell that it was moving and not perfectly still. Lapping at the water I realized that I was a lot more dehydrated then I had first thought. Everything was perfectly still and even the bugs seemed to be quiet.

I looked up with water droplets hanging on my muzzle looking to see if Peter had followed, when I heard a sharp twang and yelped in pain as something buried into my left shoulder. I turned to see an arrow buried into it, and decided that I had to move because holy hell there was a hunter somewhere.

I didn't move quickly, and I could hear another arrow shot, though it missed and buried into the leaves. Forcing myself to run with a yelp of pain I lost the hunter at least for a moment, and reached Peter. Panting and yelping in turns I limped towards him on three paws, my left shoulder in too much pain to put pressure on.

Grey was stinging my vision and static was beginning to rise in my ears and I had the startling realization that _bloody hell I'm literally fucking dying_. The amount of pain was making me woozy feeling while also terrified of everything, and Peter seemed to feed off of that by being calm and talking in a calm voice while moving closer.

He was talking about a place called Neverland, a place with magic and mermaids where there were no grown-ups and he was king. He talked about the lost boys and flying and how he wanted to go home, and needed to go home.

He said more but I didn't catch it all, I just remember him picking my up and laying me down on his blanket. He tried to heal the wound after removing the arrow , but it seemed to not work. He tried several times more and between sheets of grey I could see him getting frustrated.

When he grabbed his knife I began to whine in panic, terrified that he was going to just put me out of my misery, but he drew the blade across his own hand. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he let a few drops of his blood fall into the wound. I was wondering where the hunter was, or if I had completely lost them, when a sense of calm spread across my mind and I blacked out.

 _Grey mist coiled out from the cauldron and I felt myself cowering away from it in terror. A shape began to rise maliciously from the center of it, and the feeling of dread only spread when all of the lights in the stone room blew out in one fluid motion._

 _"Well you just ruined my beauty sleep, congratulations human. Now there better be a good reason for summoning me." the voice was feminine but full of power, and with the limited light coming from the cauldron I thought I saw tentacles spilling out from it._

 _"I'm sorry it was an accident! I was supposed to be making a protection spell!" I cried out desperately._

 _"You accidentally summoned me? You_ _ **dare**_ _to_ _ **accidentally**_ _summon me?!" the creature cried out in fury, and I could see the a magical glow beginning to grow from what I could only guess was her hands._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" I began to sob, but was cut off by a powerful wave of golden magic smoke rippling over me. When it cleared the tentacle lady was gone, and so was my human form, replaced by a wolf._

 _Padding over to the shoved aside spellbook I read only a few words until one stuck out to me: Ursula. I seemed to have accidentally summoned a damn sea goddess. A noise outside made me perk my head up, and I realized that I need to leave before anyone saw me._

When I awoke I felt startled for a moment, and then remembered everything that had happened. Closing my eyes again I tried to think of what spell he could have performed and then I remembered an odd but fitting one that had involved blood-on-blood contact. If I was correct the little numskull had made me his fucking familiar to try and save my life. I didn't know if I was angry or not, just that something in my head felt off.

I would say that I had a headache but it didn't hurt, I just felt like there was a pressure off in my head, like something was just there. Thinking about it I tried to probe the feeling and was surprised when I could almost sense some sort of emotions coming from the feeling. It's hard to explain, having emotions in your head that aren't yours, but that was definitely it.

Opening my eyes I heard voices in the distance, and realized that I had a bubble of Pans emotions in my head. At least it wasn't a complete telepathic link, that would have been awkward. _Yes hello I'm Delany the girl stuck in wolf's fur who you just made your familiar which is something I'm pretty sure hasn't been done by anyone before. Congratulations for having the first human familiar now please cook me some meat._ I shuddered thinking of how that would have gone, and decided to go see if my gut was correct in thinking that the hunter had found Peter.

When I found Peter it looked like he was fiddling with a homemade pan pipe, and sitting across from him was who I assumed was my hunter. The man had brown hair and a brown beard and was rather nondescript beside the fact that he had eyes that reminded me of fishes.

Stalking around to stand next to the tree Peter was leaning against I listened to their conversation which seemed to be irregular.

"The ah um arrow was silver, yah silver I belive." mr. fisheyes was saying.

"Logical,when hunting wolves. But these Merry Men you say your a part of, their thieves." Peter said.

"Well, um in a way yes and no. We only ah take from the rich and um the wolf is beside you." the man began to respond, but seemed disturbed by my presence. I shot him a snarl which made him jump, but stopped when Peter let his hand settle on my head. I shook his hand off which seemed to startle him, or at least that's what I felt because he didn't show anything.

I wasn't normally aggressive but I had a scar on my shoulder and a person in my head that was setting off some aggression alarm bells in my head and I dearly wanted to take it out on mr. fisheye since he was the one who had gotten me shoehorned into the really awkward situation of being a familiar. And so with a growl I lunged at mr. fisheyes.

 **•••Authors Note•••**

 **Well this chapter took a few twists, but I really wanted to play with the familiar side of magic, since I'm guessing that the spell exists somewhere in the realm of the enchanted forest, and if anybody knew it I would guess that it would be the boy who has lived for a couple of hundred years.**


	6. Chapter 6

I barely got a foot away before I felt Peter pulling me back my scruff, yelling at me to calm down. Like yelling would cause that. Instinct took over and I whipped around until my jaws had clasped over one of his hands and I was on the verge of biting down. And then realization hit me of what I was about to do, and I spit his hand out.

Snarling at the pair of them I walked away, ignoring the shooting pain in my shoulder that I had started. So obviously Peter was either a morally okay guy or he had started a friendship with mr. fisheyes. _Yes making friends with the guy who shot the wolf whose been taking care of your arse is a great thing to do Pan._ I thought sarcastically, hoping that he would at least understand that I was peeved. Which considering I had almost bitten two people in under a minute I think he would understand.

Angry? That was barely the surface. I felt like I was bloody trapped. I didn't know how far this familiar thing went, but if he could control me then I was going to go insane. I doubted he could, but honestly I would rather not test those waters. But now it didn't feel like so much my choice to stay but my duty or my /place./ Because now I was what was considered nothing but a backup energy supply.

Maybe I should have bitten him when I had gotten the chance. Maybe that would have kept him from trying to come after me. But I could hear him, calling the name _Shadow_ over and over again, whistling like the idiot he was.

But he had been so kind, so infuriatingly kind removing the arrow, seeming so desperate to try and heal me. He had saved my life after all, I should be grateful to some extent. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a familiar, at least this way he could never truly lie to me since I could sense it. But who was I kidding I was trying to convince myself to both love and hate the boy and I didn't feel like I had the physical will to hate him, I just hated that there had been something supposed to be a link between us that felt like a barrier.

The name Shadow felt like an ironic one now, maybe I was slowly becoming just that:his pet following him like a shadow. And maybe it was my fault for getting into this all after all.

But then I sensed something in my head that made me stop. He wasn't saying it but I felt an inkling of remorse in the demon boys seemingly nonexistent heart. Or maybe it was just in my head, but maybe it was also in his head. And so I decided to give him a second chance, after all I had been a little rash.

Sniffing the air I tracked him down to where he was walking besides a creek, no sign of mr. fisheyes being nearby. I trotted up to him and ducked my head while making a whining noise to apologize. I still didn't like it when he rubbed my head, but I allowed it in a form of apology.

He dropped to one knee and so I stood facing him, and placed a paw on his outstretched leg. He rubbed my ear while smirking for a moment and then took both hands and gently cupped my face.

"Now I'm going to be traveling with some people and I'll need you to behave. No biting anyone okay Shadow?" he asked, and then patting my head, stood up.

"I found her. Let's go." he said, turning to who I hadn't seen, but had walked up while he was petting me.

If the one rule was I couldn't bight anyone then alright, I could play that game.

Peter seemed uncomfortable near the guy who I learned was named James and honestly he seemed like a shady character to me, though I wasn't sure if I thought that or I was getting Peters feelings about him. But James did shoot me so I wasn't exactly holding him in high esteem.

Probing the Pan-bubble in my head I could sense that he was holding something back and I really wanted to know what it was. But I was stuck playing loyal fido and so I acted at least somewhat friendly and didn't snarl anymore.

We walked for what seemed like a few hours through the woods, or at least until the moon was above us overhead. James was an incredibly nervous man and was constantly fidgeting and jumping. He annoyed me and I think he annoyed Peter also, except Peter maintained an air of authority somehow no matter what situation was thrown at him.

The camp wasn't that hidden, with fires and such being clearly seen through the trees. But as we drew near I could hear the sound of voices quieting and swords being drawn, which wasn't making my heart best slow down at all.

James did a bird-call sounding whistle and immediately a flurry of held voices were released and we walked into a campsite made up of grungy tents and dirty people. Most of them were missing a tooth or had some noticeable scar. I felt like running and I was the wolf with blood still dried to her shoulder.

Peter was introducing himself to a few people when suddenly his eyes rolled up and he collapsed into another spazzing fit. The Peter-bubble in my head began to feel heavy, and though it didn't hurt it was making me feel nauseous. Curious, I let my head relax.

I got the feeling like I had just been called, as if someone had yelled my name and now it was simply something hanging in the air waiting for me to respond. Shaking my head I began to wonder if this was what Peter had been mumbling about before, about being called by this thing Neverland. Honestly this place was seeming a bit too sentient for my comfort.

Feeling like what I assumed being drunk was being like I staggered after Peter as the Merry Men tried to get him to wake up. They laid him down in a tent and seemed to decide to just leave him in there to wait it out, and so I crawled into the tent and plopped down in the corner.

I had the feeling that sleep was going to be both my best friend and worst enemy that night.

 **•••Authors Note•••**

 **Okay so to clear up any confusion as to why the Merry Men are involved in this, when the Storybrooke people were first transported back only part of the Merry Men were involved in that whole thing and it seemed like another part was in a different section of the Enchanted Forest. I want to try and not drown you guys in OC's and so I saw an interesting opportunity to involve a group that is ,in a way, akin to a grown up version of the Lost Boys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep actually decided to be my friend that night and consumed my brains in its dreamless black folds. For once the sleeper was up before me and woke me up as he was sliding out of the tent. Yawning, I stretched and followed him.

The Merry Men were up and a few were sparring around the dying fires. The main duel seemed to be between a woman in red armor and a man in drab browns and greens. They had attracted most of the camps occupants to watch their fight, and from the way the men acted it seemed rather clear that they fully expected woman to win.

And she did with her sword hanging in the air beneath the other persons chin, his sword lying in the fallen leaves. I was impressed, and also wished that I could speak because I really wanted to meet this lady.

She sheathed her sword, and the crowd dissipated. I turned to see what Peter was doing and saw that he found an apple and was promptly eating it.

"So, you're one of the ones from the other world then?" the lady asked, walking up to face Peter. Benefits of being a wolf, nobody expects you to answer questions or really do anything but exist and follow them.

"That I am. I'm Peter, you are?" Pan asked, raising one of his eyebrows nonchalantly.

"Mulan, Robin Hood left me in charge to scour some of the farthest borders of the Enchanted Forest since your kind is popping up all over."

"Have you found many others?" Peters tone was innocent enough, and his wide-eyed look would be enough to charm a baby bird but I had an unsettling feeling about something in his tone. He was scouting out his playing field really.

"A few, but they've all left for the castle, since Snow White and her prince have summoned them all there to regroup." Mulan stopped speaking and resting a hand on her hip studied Peter for a moment before continuing, "Do you mind if I ask what exactly that was last night?"

"After effects of being back I believe." Pan spoke and a small smile seemed to dance across his face, as if he knew more then he was letting on. He was a weird kid definitely.

"Well, for your sake I hope it doesn't happen often. Now you can stay with us until you're back on your feet. After that though I can't do much else besides offering you a horse to reach the castle." Mulan's manner was business like and she seemed to not want to linger.

"I think that I'll hang around for a bit, see what all of the fuss about the 'Merry Men' is about." Peter responded and Mulan seemed happy enough with his response. She was distracted by a man who seemed to have an urgent question for her and so Peter and I were left to our own devices.

He didn't seem to be doing anything interesting and the grumbling in my stomach wasn't going to leave on its own, and so I decided to go hunting to quell the monster that seemed to be chewing on my stomach. Padding out of camp was fairly easy once I navigated through the men. None of them seemed too interested in me thankfully, just interested in not bumping into me.

A squirrel made a suitable breakfast, and I decided to investigate the smell of water that was lingering in the air. Following it I found a rather large river that was also quite shallow. And that's when a particularly familiar smell, the scent of Peter showed up.

Curious I followed the scent to find him sitting on a fallen log by the river, seemingly lacing together a bunch of reeds. I wanted to laugh when I realized that he was creating a set of pan pipes, but sadly I couldn't do much besides exhaling sharply in manner of laughing.

He seemed to be finishing up, and when he did he cast some sort of spell on the pipes. It was odd, when he used magic I felt a slight different feeling in the emotion-bubble, like it compressed and then went back to normal. His feelings seemed to be pretty neutral, though they were on the chaotic side of things in general.

Walking out of the undergrowth I went over to where he was. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a cloak, and I was rather glad that he was due to the chill in the air. I couldn't do much with a Pansicle should he turn into one after all. He seemed to perk up slightly and the wide-eyed look he had when interested in something and not in a _this looks like my next victim_ sort of way was more effective than puppy-eyes.

I moved closer and let him pet my head, unsure as to whether or not I liked the feeling. It was moments like this that made me wonder how he would react to me as a human. I was decently sure that I could pretend to be a wolf without raising too many suspicions, but also half of my actions since meeting him had been quite unnatural for an animal. He seemed to be a pretty smart boy and I felt like I was playing a game I couldn't win.

It's surprisingly easy to block out smells and noises, and so when Peter stopped petting my head I looked up in surprise to see that the boy looked rather relaxed. Glancing behind me I could see the shapes of two hooded people standing there as if it was totally normal to creep up on people.

"Pan?" a half strangled sounding voice came from one of the figures. Both seemed frozen in place, neither drawing their weapons. I didn't move but I couldn't stop my hackles from raising. Something about the situation just seemed off to me and I couldn't quite get past the fact that Peter seemed to have no worries about these people.

The second hooded figure began to chime in, "We thought you were, well-"

"Dead?" Peter offered, a smirk beginning to form, "I thought I taught you boys better than that." he said, seeming to false pout for a moment.

The figures pulled the hoods of their cloaks down, and removed the scarves around their faces and I could see that they were both boys around Peters age. Both had shock written on their faces, which was quickly replaced by a look of almost identical eagerness.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Why did the curse not work?"

"Are the other lost boys here also?" a flurry of questions seemed to fall from their mouths which stopped with a single hand movement from Peter. He gracefully left the log and something in his eyes made my heart want to skip a few beats. It was a dark look, like a highly venomous snakes.

"I think it's time that we played another game." Peters words seemed familiar to the boys and I suddenly felt rather unsafe. Maybe I had underestimated just how dangerous of a situation I had gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

I really had stopped being surprised by Peter a long time ago. Listening to him talk with the new kids, who went by the odd names of Nibs and Curly, was rather insightful. So he was the leader of a bunch of kids who went by the name of the lost boys? Okay. He had tried to curse an entire land? Weird and a little cruel but alright I could believe it.

He had explained very little to them in actuality and I myself was confused, but the two boys seemed happy enough to follow Peters lead when he set off for the Merry Men's camp. The sun was setting by the time we reached the boisterous camp, and Peter seemed to feed off of the energy.

"My friends here would like to stay in the camp also." Peter seemed to more command than ask as he approached the woman Mulan, and I could almost feel the energy the two put off interacting. She didn't seem to take his tone well, but seeing that his friends were boys seemed interested.

"Don't any of you have family's looking for you?" she asked, and the two boys shook their heads 'no' in unison.

"The only family we have is each other I'm afraid." Peter responded in a tone that sounded anything but sad.

"Well I'll see what I can do but the camp is reaching its limit." Mulan seemed reserved and not the sympathetic type, so the whole being orphans speech seemed to be little more then a explanation in her eyes.

It made some sense in my eyes, if the lost ones were all family-less in some way. But it seemed that Pan never really thanked anyone or apologized for anything and though it was small it was also slightly irking. He was a cocky idiot who seemed to have a plan though and so I was interested.

The boys were given a tent and they seemed rather eager to sleep and honestly I wasn't too interested in them. A lot of people stressed me out and an entire camp full of them was more than enough to be stressful.

Peter was off doing his own thing at the fireside and so I decided to wander the forest for a bit. The air was gradually growing colder as the sky darkened, and the crisp edge it brought was rather refreshing, especially with my fur coat.

I really wondered how much I was truly fooling Peter. He seemed to be a smart boy and I wasn't exactly an amazing actress when it came to being a wolf. If he knew that I was more than a common wolf he wasn't letting onto it. Surprisingly though the bubble of Pan-emotions was fairly easy to ignore as long as something else was occupying my mind. At least by being a wolf still with no means of communication I didn't have to try and explain being a human familiar. Besides the fact that I was still trying to get my head around it, the entire thing would be rather odd to explain.

The smell of a creature interested me, and so I followed it deeper into the forest. I didn't recognize the scent at all, which considering the animals I had met was rather unusual. And when I found the creature I was stunned by what I saw. It was a monkey thing with wings. I'm not crazy or delusional but I was certain that I was seeing a grey monkey with purple hued feathery wings sprouting from its back.

I wasn't exactly a creature of stealth, and the monkey thing heard me coming. It screeched at a pitch that made me wince and wish to cover my ears, and with a few flaps of its wings began to fly. I wasn't sure what to do, whether to growl or just run, and my choice was made for me when the creature seemed to decide that a wolf was worth attacking.

Screeching it dived, folding in its wings and reaching out with taloned paws. Yelping out of surprise I avoided its strike. It seemed rather angry at missing and landed on the ground. Deciding that running wasn't going to do much to stop it from chasing me I barreled into it, slamming my head into its chest with as much speed as I could gain over such a relatively short distance.

It barely registered that it had scratched my shoulder when I was pulling away from it, and more out of the instinct of my wolf side swung my muzzle into its throat. It seemed dazed slightly and my vision wasn't exactly great from having hit my head against something twice in a short time, but when the only weapon you have is your body, what else are you really supposed to do?

With it dazed I had the question of _what the hell am I supposed to do with this_ to deal with. I couldn't exactly tell the Merry Men about it, and it didn't think trying to lead them to it was going to be great, and so I had the just _wonderfully_ appealing option of pulling the creature to them.

Monkey fur tastes worse than most every thing I've ever tasted. And the creature was rather heavy. I didn't know just how out of it the thing was and I didn't quite feel right just killing it. I preferred to not kill things in general I just had to eat also.

I was really questioning whether or not it was worth it by the time I had almost reached the Merry Men camp. Spitting the thing out I let out a long and drawn out howl. The monkey thing was starting to get up, and panicking that it was going to fly off I rolled the squawking thing over and sat on it, awkwardly pinning it to the ground, though it managed to flap its wings in my face quite a bit.

Seeing some movement in the shadows I began to bark in a rapid-fire way until a few of the Merry Men drifted over. Everything afterwards was simply chaos. The monkey began to struggle more, and I got knocked off of its back. The men began to fight it or honestly I'm not sure what they were doing because it was a mess.

Not wishing to interfere with their mess I began to back off, when with a magical sheen the creature froze in place. Surprised, I turned to see Peter standing a little bit off. I guessed that the magic was due to him, but he didn't seem to wish to draw the men's attention to him.

Padding over to him he reached down to pet my head. He looked rather thoughtful for a moment before more so saying to himself then me, "I think there's someone I need to meet."

 **•••Authors Note•••**

 **Apologies for the scattered updates but my schedule is a bit of a mess. But this shouldn't turn too AU from the current shows canon but slight changes might occur. Thank you all so much for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pain is odd. Ignored, it seems to hardly exist. But once it is acknowledged it is an angry animal that will not be silenced. Perhaps it was the breed of creature, or maybe it was my own level of tolerance that was causing my shoulder to scream. Peter seemed to be lost in his own world of thought, and I didn't wish to indulge myself in anything but something that would kill pain.

I slunk into the camp without any true intentions, but I wouldn't say no to a nap. The men were mainly away from the camp and busy with messing with the now frozen creature, that and trying to figure out just who among them was a magician.

The interior of the tent I had come to regard as equally Peter and I's was a lovely shadowy green pitch that greeted my eyes warmly as I slipped into it. So maybe I was overreacting to a scratch. I don't like pain, there's nothing nice to pain at all. General I prefer to avoid pain and well I seem to be pretty bad at avoiding things that put me in harms way.

Carefully I lowered myself to the ground, laying with my injured shoulder up. Sighing, I closed my eyes. My life was a bit of a mess and I was trying to hide it from myself. In all honesty I felt like I was pretending that I was safe in what I was doing when I really had no clue what the hell I was doing. Getting hurt physically or mentally was always a risk when around humans, less so with most animals.

I needed a game plan honestly. He no longer required any help, and if I honestly brought myself to thinking about it, it came down the question of why the hell was I following this guy. He was danger incarnate for reasons I didn't quite understand, but every sign I had was obviously telling me that he didn't have a pure heart.

There is on oddity of the mind, where desires can be had, without one fully recognizing it. And I was just beginning to realize that I had begun to sorely miss being human. It had been easy enough to quell, but it was a pounding sorrow that had nested against my heart. A mix of panic and stress began to rise in my throat and I felt the old familiar feeling of needing to move beginning to take hold.

Groaning I stood up and pushed aside the flap of the tent with my nose. I needed a distraction as I was becoming incredibly tempted to just forget myself and let whatever truly was the wolf in me take over. Dusk was beginning to switch in, red rays of sun tinting the camp through the tree tops.

Glancing around I didn't immediately see Peter, and sifting through the heavy layers of scents in the air, the only signs of him were hours old. Pushing down the nervous tinge rising in my stomach I realized that this was why I was following him. I honestly cared about his well being and would have nothing else to do but worry if I left.

Deciding that the best place to start tracking Pan down would be the last place I saw him, I began to make my way towards the spot outside of the camp. Besides a few odd glances from the men I wasn't obstructed from my little mission. As I reached the spot and saw the frozen creature it struck me that it was rather fortunate that Peter hadn't had a spasm fit recently. Maybe Neverland had decided to calm down for a few days.

A broken scent trail that was rather difficult to follow was all I was able to find of Peter. It hopped all over, broken in places as if he simply teleported to different places. With magic that wasn't unheard of but why he would want to go only ten or so feet away was behind me, unless if his magic was functioning incorrectly. And due to the frustrated face he had when I found him I guessed that my suspicion was somewhere near correct.

If looks could kill then he would be murdering every tree within range. For a heartless kid he felt a lot of frustration, and that frustration was overflowing out of the bubble in my head. I didn't bark or alert him to my attention, due to the fact that I wasn't quite sure he was in the sort of mood I would want to be around.

Peter moved his hand and he disappeared in a puff of green smoke. It seemed to have worked this time because he wasn't anywhere nearby. It was a delayed reaction, but there was a sudden tug in my body that I couldn't quite place, as if I had just had a large amount of energy taken. A second stronger tug followed that made me want to puke.

Vision blurring and feeling discontented from any semblance of balance my eyesight slowed to slowly reveal that I had been dragged to where ever Peter had gone. He himself looked a little confused, and it dawned on me that it probably had _something_ to do with the whole familiar thing.

I padded towards him, and he greeted me with a halfhearted ear-rub with his thumb. He seemed to be far more interested in a fire shining through the trees than me which I understood. I could smell more of the odd flying monkey things and I wasn't that excited to see who or what exactly was at the fire, but I wasn't exactly planning on being elsewhere.

 **•••Authors Note•••**

 **Sorry for such a long break between chapters and the oddness of the updates, I had to be hospitalized earlier in the week for a few days unexpectedly. Updates should be a bit more regular but will probably be slow as we have a new puppy in the house that we've been planning on getting since March and so we're in full swing of training (the puppy's in the phase of trying to eat everything and while adorable the Christmas tree is taking a bit of a beating.) Thank you all so much for your support though, it really means a lot!**


End file.
